Jadi Pacar Aniki?
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Rikuo tahu kalau otak kakak 'tercinta-nya' itu konslet, tetapi ia tak menyangka kalau kerusakannya sudah separah itu. Apa yang terjadi di antara Nura bersaudara?


**Jadi Pacar Aniki? **

**Fandom: **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating: **T/15+

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairing: **Y!Rikuo/H!Rikuo

**Summary: **_Rikuo tahu kalau otak kakak 'tercinta-nya' itu konslet, tetapi ia tak menyangka kalau kerusakannya sudah separah itu. Apa yang terjadi di antara Nura bersaudara tersebut? _

**Nurarihyon no Mago © Shiibasi Hiroshi**

**Beta by Lunaryu**

**Warning : AU, AT, OOC(semoga dikit), BL, Slash, ****hints of incest dan**** sebangsanya**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi Pacar Aniki?**

Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup kali ini. Sudah berulang kali ia mencoret-coret buku tulisnya, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat— tak ada secercah cahaya pencerahan walau hanya setitik. Benar-benar menguras otaknya. Dua lembar kertas sudah penuh dengan tulisan tidak jelas dengan kata-kata berbeda dan maksud yang sama.

"Sudahlah, kau minta tolong kakakmu saja Rikuo-_kun_."

Mustahil, tidak lagi.

Dia tidak akan mau meminta dan menerima bantuan kakaknya entah dalam bentuk apapun. Lebih baik dia dihukum daripada harus menghadapi iblis itu. Er— mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Aku lebih baik _dihukum_."

Mengeluh bukanlah jalan keluar. Semua tahu dan dia pun tahu, tetapi kalau sudah ada sangkut pautnya dengan kakak 'tercinta'-nya entah mengapa mulutnya selalu mengeluarkan keluhan.

"Lantas terancam tidak naik kelas? Dia itu kan, _Aniki_(kakak laki-laki)-mu, Kenapa harus takut?"

_Kau hanya tidak tahu Kana-chan_.

Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya. Dia benar-benar sudah malas kalau harus menjelaskan sesuatu tentang kakaknya. Orang yang kenal dan cukup dekat dengan kakaknya pasti akan menolak segala persepsinya.

Padahal orang-orang itulah yang tertipu dengan sikap kakaknya. Payah….

"Baiklah, nanti kucoba. Tapi kalau sampai aku tidak masuk ujian lusa. Itu salahmu."

Karena dia yakin, dia pasti akan jadi bahan mainan kakaknya. Astaga, mengapa dia harus punya kakak _super-duper-ultra-mega_ menyebalkan macam _dia_? Sejujurnya, Rikuo sudah cukup muak berurusan dengan kakaknya dua tahun lalu. Setelah 'berguru' kepada kakaknya, dia 'berhasil' mendapat _reward_ berupa penyakit tipes dan anemia.

Sukseslah dia tidak ikut pelajaran selama seminggu. Sudah begitu kakaknya malah santai-santai saja dan pasang tampang tak berdosa. Menyebalkan.

"Rikuo-_kun, _ekspresimu tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu."

Bukan berlebihan, kalau memang sudah 'berencana' untuk menghadapi kakaknya. Ekspresi ini wajib dipasang- menurutnya. Ekspresi suram, dengan aura gelap, layaknya orang sekarat.

Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Kakaknya, Nura Rikuo, yang sekarang sedang menjalani hidup sebagai mahasiswa di universitas Tokyo, telah bergabung dengan salah satu kelompok Yakuza dan menjadi -_setahunya_- ketuanya. Orang yang sangat ingin ia hindari, tetapi tak bisa.

Setiap hari mereka bertemu tatap di rumah, di ruang makan, di ruang keluarga, di ruang tamu, di kamarnya, er- itu karena kakaknya selalu suka mengobrak-abrik dan mencari benda entah apa itu, tanpa mau membersihkan kamar yang rupanya sudah berubah seperti kapal pecah setelah proses 'pencarian'-nya.

"Ini tidak berlebihan untuk ditunjukkan pada _Aniki_."

Suaranya kelam, datar, dan berat, sepertinya dia benar-benar tertekan.

Sebelumnya, perkanalkan. Dia adalah Nura Rikuo, siswa sekolah menengah pertama, kelas 3. Namanya persis sama dengan kakak kandungnya, hanya perbedaan panggilan saja. Kakaknya lebih sering dipanggil menggunakan nama 'Yoru' sedangkan ia lebih sering dipanggil 'Rikuo'.

"Kurasa itu tetap berlebihan."

Menatap sanksi perempuan berambut coklat di sampinganya, Rikuo membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja kayu sebagai pelampiasan. Dia merasa dunia seperti akan kiamat.

Aneh sebenarnya melihat hubungan kakak-adik pemuda di sebelahnya. Kalau bertemu dengan sang kakak, dia pasti akan dengan senang hati bebicara soal adiknya. Tapi kalau bertemu sang adik. Jangan harap mau bicara soal pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. mendengar namanya saja Rikuo sudah pasang muka kelam dan aura suram. Sangat jauh berbeda.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Kana sama sekali tidak mengerti hubungan kakak-adik yang dijalani oleh temannya.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal boboh seperti itu, Rikuo-_kun_. Lebih baik pulang sekarang sebelum gerbang ditutup."

Yang dipanggil menengok, semakin memasang muka kelam dan tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluk meja 'tersayangnya', membuat Kana harus rela mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menarik Rikuo yang sedang dalam keadaan abnormal itu.

"JANGAN TARIK AKU! HUUAAA! AKU LEBIH RELA TERKURUNG DI SEKOLAH DARIPADA HARUS BERTEMU MONSTER SATU ITU! GYAAA—!"

Jadilah penghuni sekolah lainnya harus rela mendengar teriakan eksotis (?) Rikuo yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Sebegitunyakah ia tidak mau berurusan dengan kakak kandungnya?

Sampai meja pun ikut diseret-seretnya, bukankah terlalau berlebihan?

"Kalau kita terlambat pulang, Bibi Wakana bisa khawatir. Nanti jadinya malah _Aniki_-mu disuruh menjemput ke sini."

Mendengar kata '_Aniki_-mu' dalam kalimat itu, Rikuo langsung melepas pelukannya dan mengakibatkan Kana jatuh tersungkur lalu ditimpa olehnya.

Seperti kata pepatah, sudah jatuh tertimpa Rikuo (?)! ups, tangga maksudnya….

"RIKUO-KUN!"

Langsung saja pemuda manis itu berdiri dan berlari tanpa mempedulikan temannya yang kini mengejarnya. Pose mereka layaknya para artis **lywood yang sedang kejar-kejaran sambil menyanyi di taman. Bedanya hanya, sang perempuan kali ini membawa sapu untuk 'dihadiahi' pada sang laki-laki, bukannya selendang.

Yang pasti, hari ini sungguh bukan hari yang damai baginya.

.

.

Dengan lunglai, lemas dan silakan sebutkan gejala anemia lainnya, Rikuo berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Tampangnya yang biasanya manis penuh senyuman dan 'mulus' kini berubah hancur tidak beraturan. Rambutnya lepek karena keringat. Kacamatanya entah sudah hilang kemana. Mukanya kotor dan ada cap merah yang bersarang di pipinya.

Kana benar-benar brutal tadi.

Menggeser pintu kayu di depannya. Entah 'pengalaman' lain macam apa yang akan ia dapat di rumah. Apalagi mengingat kakaknya sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Neraka sudah benar-benar menunggunya.

"Aku pulang."

Hening.

Tumben sekali… biasanya kakaknya yang sejenis dengan serigala berbulu domba itu pasti akan mengajak 'teman-temannya' untuk singgah di rumah. Paling mengadakan pesta minum sake atau merencanakan sesuatu. Yang pasti, sesuatu yang tidak ia ingin ketahui.

Mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Aktor utama kita mulai melangkahkan kakinya di atas lantai kayu yang tampak bersih.

Dia sungguh salut pada ibunya yang sanggup merawat rumah sebesar ini sendirian. Orang lain pasti lebih memilih untuk mencari pembantu atau pekerja rumah tangga.

Ketika dia mendekati ruang tamu, suara keras televisi menyapa telinganya, membuatnya tidak begitu rela untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Dia punya perkiraan bahwa kakaknyalah yang sedang menonoton televisi.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, bocah."

Suara baritone yang terdengar bosan itu langsung membuatnya geram. Apa-apaan itu, _bocah_? Umurnya sudah 15 tahun sekarang, masih dikatagorikan bocahkah?

Sepasang kristal merah kakaknya menatapnya tanpa minat. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu bosan, terbukti dengan posisinya sekarang: berbaring di lantai kayu, menyangga kepala dengan tangan kirinya sambil menonton televisi… ditemani sake pula?

_Oh tidak._

Pemuda itu membatin, langsung masuk tanpa membalas sapaan kakaknya dan mengambil sake yang ada di dekat pemuda itu.

"Hei- apa-apan kau bocah?"

Rikuo menatap sanksi sosok yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu dengan wajah geram.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali _Aniki_, berhentilah meminum minuman nista seperti ini."

Yang diceramahi hanya menguap tidak tertarik. Mendudukkan dirinya dan memasang tampang datar untuk ditunjukan pada adiknya tersayang. Sudah ia siapkan argumennya untuk membalas ceramah sang adik yang hampir selalu didengarnya setiap hari.

"Sayangnya kau salah sebut, bocah. Itu bukan minuman nista dan namanya sake."

Memelototi **kakak tercintanya**—_A__staga_, _mengapa dia bisa punya kakak semenyebalkan ini?__—_batinnya pun berkoar.

Bersikap acuh, pemuda dengan rambut putih—yang menentang gravitasi—itu, hanya menghela nafas bosan. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menarik hari ini. Tapi sayangnya tak ada yang mendukung.

Hal ini membuat adu mulut yang biasanya selalu ia nikmati dengan adiknya terasa terlalu monoton. Pertengkaran yang sudah jadi kegiatan sehari-harinya dengan sang adik benar-benar terasa tidak menarik.

Minatnya untuk 'mengobservasi' kamar adiknya pun tidak muncul sama sekali hari ini.

"Kau bisa mati kalau terus mengonsumsi ini."

Sang adikpun memaki sambil mengacungkan botol sake yang isinya tinggal setengah. Dia tidak begitu yakin kakaknya baru menghabiskan setengah botol, pasti ada botol lain yang sudah habis dan dibuang buktinya.

"Yang bisa mati itu hewan, tak ada kata mati untuk manusia. Adanya meninggal."

Menggeram, susah memang kalau harus beradu mulut dengan kakaknya. Kemungkinana menang hanya 0,000000000001%.

Sebelum amarah memuncak dan mengakibatkan perang dunia ke-entah berapa antara dia dan kakaknya pecah, dengan sosoknya yang masih amburadul karena insiden di sekolah tadi, Rikuo langsung memilih pergi sambil membawa botol sake itu keluar, menjauh dari sang kakak.

Akan dia pastikan untuk meminta ibunya menyimpan sake-sake itu di tempat paling rahasia dengan pelindung pintu besi dan diberi 100 gembok. Kalau perlu tambahkan sinar _infrared_.

"Hei, Rikuo."

Tertegun, tumben kakaknya ini memanggil nama kecilnya. Bukan nickname 'bocah' yang biasa ia berikan.

Dengan gerak _slow motion_, menengok ke arah kakaknya. Sepasang matanya langsung mendapat pelototan semi _deathglare_(?) dari sang kakak. Loh kok? Harusnya kan, dia yang melakukan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai kacamatamu?"

Hanya karena kacamata?

"Tidak sengaja terinjak setelah lari-lari dengan Kana-_chan_. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Rikuo langsung mengembalikkan posisi kepalanya. Setelah selesai dengan urusan sake ini, ia pastikan kamar pribadinya akan menjadi tujuan utama.

"Kau terlihat seperti perempuan tanpa kacamata culunmu itu."

"APA KATAMU, _BAKA ANIK__I_! (KAKAK BODOH!)"

Habis sudah kesabarannya. Kakaknya benar-benar suka melakukan perang dunia sepertinya. Mengatainya sepe-

"Kau-Terlihat-Seperti-Perempuan-Tanpa-Kacamata-culunmu-Rikuo-_chan_."

Sekarang, pemuda berparas tampan itu mengeja satu persatu kata dalam kalimatnya plus menambahkan embel-embel 'chan' ketika menyebut namanya!

"ANIKI, KAU MAU MATI HAH?"

Pemuda yang sudah terbakar emosi itu langsung melempar benda di tangannya ke sembarang tempat. Menggulung lengan baju kanan dan kirinya dan bersiap mengambil ancang-cancang untuk 'memberi' pelajaran tambahan pada kakak tercinta.

"Sudah kubilang tak ada kata mati untuk manusia… Rikuo-_chan_."

Menunjukkan seringai tipisnya, mungkin presepsi awalnya salah. Ritual harian dengan adiknya tak pernah membosan-

"RIKUO! KENAPA KAU LEMPAR BOTOL SAKE INI KE KEPALAKU?"

Sekarang teriakan merdu menggema ke seluruh pelosok ruangan. Entah kata 'Rikuo' itu dirujuk untuk pemuda yang mana. Yang pasti dua-duannya langsung memasang wajah horor ketika sang sumber teriakan muncul dengan botol sake pecah tak berisi di depan pintu.

"Rikuo, khekhekhe apa-apaan maksudnya ini cucu-cucuku sayang?"

Yang ditanya saling memalingkan wajah dan menolak untuk bertemu pandang. Terlebih si adik yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan botol. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya.

_Ken__apa bisa nyasar ke kepala kakek?_

"Tak ada yang mau…"

Belum sempat kalimat itu selesai, suara baritone tenang sang kakak terdengar.

"Aku yang melempar botol itu pak tua. Sebagai latihan untuk melemaskan otot karena minggu ini belum beraksi sama sekali."

Jawaban panjang, padat, dan tetap saja tidak jelas (?) itu membuat Rikuo kita terperangah. Kakaknya membelanya? Apa pemuda rambut putih itu sudah tobat? Akan tetapi, itu kan, bukan kesalahannya….

"Oh, belum beraksi ya? Kalau begitu, POTONG RUMPUT DI HALAMAN BELAKANG SEKARANG!"

Teriakan yang naik satu oktaf setiap katanya membuat duo Rikuo merasa gendang telinga mereka terancam pecah.

"Hah, menyusahkan."

.

.

Membiarkan kepalanya tergeletak lemas di atas meja kayu di ruang televisi, insiden beberapa jam lalu… saat kakaknya membelanya, terus menjadi bahan pikirannya. Mengapa kakak yang biasanya 'suka' kalau dia berada dalam keadaan terjepit malah menolongnya?

'_Ashita wo terasu yo sunshine, mado kara sashikomu tobira hiraite'_

Lantas, sekarang suara apa itu yang mengganggunya? Memilih tidak peduli, pemuda berambut coklat itu menutup telinganya.

'_Stop! 'Cause you got me thinking that I'm a little quicker, Maybe the rhythm's off but I will never let ya (know), I wish you could see it for yourself It's not, it's not, just stop, hey y'all ! Yada!'_

Hey, mengapa suaranya semakin berisik? Mengangkat kepalanya, Rikuo mulai mengedarkan kepalanya layaknya parabola yang sedang mencari sinyal, mencari sumber suara yang mengganggu perenungannya- dan menyebabkan kepalanya pusing.

'_I never thought that I'd take over it all and now I know that there's no way I could fall, You now it's on and on and off and on, And no one gets away'__(Sunshine by Monkey Majik)_

Dapat, sebuah handphone hitam tipis flip yang bergetar di bawah meja, milik kakaknya. Bimbang, haruskah diangkat?

Diangkat, takut kakaknya mengamuk.

Tidak diangkat, tidak enak dengan yang menelpon.

Aah, tapi mungkin saja kakaknya akan lebih marah kalau tidak diangkat, jadi?

Membuka flip handphone, pemuda manis itu menekan tombol answer, dan sebelum sempat ia mengucapkan salam. Suara nyaring seorang perempuan telah terdengar lebih dahulu.

"_Hallo Yoru-kun__!__H__ehehe__,__ ini aku Tsurara. Kemarin aku baru ganti nomor, save ya? __O__h ya bagaimana kabar 'incaranmu' sudah ada kemajuan belum?"_

Hening, hah? Incaran apa maksudnya?

"_Iya-iya, Yoru-kun… bukan incaran. Adikmu itu bagaimana?"_

Dia adalah incaran kakaknya? Tidak salah dengar? Kakaknya mengincarnya untuk apa?

"_Yoru-kun? Nura Rikuo Yoru-kun-taicho__ (__ketua__)__?"_

TIT TUTT TRINGG

Menggelaplah layar handphone itu dengan sendirinya.

"_What the-?_"

Mengembalikan posisi benda berwarna hitam itu ke tempat awalnya. Dia diincar oleh kakaknya? Kemajuan? Jangan-jangan…

"Tidak mungkin. Segila dan sekonslet apapun otak _Aniki_, itu tidak mungkin."

Rikuo melirik ke kanan, ke kiri, dan ke belakang. Waspada kalau sang kakak yang kadang seperti setan asli itu tiba-tiba muncul.

Jangan salahkan dirinya menyamakan kakaknya dengan setan. Habisnya, pemuda berambut putih itu bisa muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba tanpa disadari, apa namanaya kalau tidak mirip dengan mahluk dari dunia lain bernama 'setan'?

Setelah yakin kakaknya tidak berada di dekatnya saat ini. Untuk alasan keamanan, ia lalu berdiri perlahan sebelum langsung kabur ke kamar tercintanya. Semoga saja tidak berpapasan dengan kakaknya yang masih sibuk dengan 'pemanasan' yang diberikan oleh sang kakek.

"_Mustahil Aniki mengincarku_."

Batinnya berteriak, membayangkan dirinya 'diincar' oleh kakaknya membuat wajahnya pucat seketika. Menyebabkan ia yang ber –title pelari tercepat di sekolah sama sekali tidak fokus dengan langkahnya. Terus saja berlari lurus sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Alhasil, itu mengakibatkan….

BRUKKK

Ia harus merelakan ciuman pertamanya jatuh pada rumput hijau yang tumbuh di atas tanah di halaman belakang. Kasihan sekali dirimu hari ini Rikuo….

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah? Kalau kau mau mendatarkan mukamu(?), lebih baik gunakan tembok untuk latihan(?). Setidaknya itu lebih elit."

Mengangkat tubuhnya dan membersihkan mukanya yang kotor-mukanya terasa sakit sekali, apalagi mengingat rasa sakit di pipinya akibat ulah tangan Kana belum hilang sepenuhnya-Rikuo hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat mata merah sang kakak yang sudah tinggal sesenti di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja bocah?"

Berikutnya, teriakan indah berisi huruf G dengan tambahan Y dan banyak kata A terdengar menjadi jawaban bagi sang penanya.

"Apa-apaan…? Kau mau membuatku tuli?"

Keluh sang penanya dengan tambahan wajah horornya, dan tak lupa sebagai plus-plus, diberikannya _deathglare_ tingkat superior (?) yang jika diandaikan sebuah pedang, sanggup membunuh dalam sekali tebasan.

Kembali ke alam sadarnya, aktor utama kita mulai melakukan ritual salah tingkah akibat reaksinya yang terlalu berlebihan tadi.

"Hiiii! _Su- summimasen_(maaf)_ Aniki_."

_Lagipula tadi mukamu juga terlalu dekat tahu._

Lain di mulut, lain di hati, hah~ Rikuo, Rikuo.

Rikuo menundukkan wajahnya yang memereh di bagian pipi, entah karena malu, atau karena mukanya yang panas akibat 'ciuman mesra' dengan rumput di pekarangan.

"Kalau kau berteriak seperti itu lagi, kau semakin mirip dengan perempuan."

_Memangnya salah siapa?_

Batin Rikuo geram. Coba saja bayangkan! Tadi, jarak wajahnya dan kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu tidak sampai satu senti!

Jadi bukan hal yang salah kalau dia secara refleks berteriak dan gugup seperti itu. Sudah jelas kakaknya yang salah, membuatnya kaget tanpa pemberitahuan.

Tapi, kalau diberitahu terlebih dahulu… dia juga tidak mungkin kaget kan?

"Kenapa kau diam bocah?"

Suara yang sejujurnya terdengar sangat tidak peduli itu membuatnya sedikit 'kesal', entah dalam hal ini kata kesal yang dimaksud tergolong dalam yang mana….

Apa kakaknya ini hanya _tomat_(baca: tobat maksiat), sudah mau mengejeknya lagi?

"Bukan apa-apa."

Melirik ke arah rumput hijau yang menjadi pijakannya, secara tidak sengaja, matanya menangkap sesuatu bernama gunting rumput yang digenggam dengan 'manis' oleh kakaknya.

"HWUUAAA ANIKI PLISS JANGAN BUNUH ADIKMU YANG MANIS INI~ AKU TAHU ANIKI MENGINCARKU, TA- TAPI APA KAU TEGA PADA ADIKMU INI?"

Kontan teriakan penuli telinga sukses membuat yang diteriaki membungkam mulut itu.

"MMPHAANIKHI"

Ada apa coba dengan adiknya ini?

"Bicaralah dengan nada normal dan cara normal baru aku akan melepasmu."

Setelah yakin yang bersangkutan tidak meronta seperti cacing kepanasan di gurun pasir, Rikuo dewasa melepaskan bekapannya, menatap sanksi pemuda berambut coklat yang merupkan adik kandungnya itu.

"A-hah Aku tahu, kau mengincarku kan? Kau ingin membunuhkukan?"

"Membunuh?"

Kebingungan tampak jelas di wajah tampannya. Benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan adiknya.

"Iya! Tadi saat Tsurara-_san_ menelpon, dia mengatakan kalau aku incaranmu!"

Pemaparan adiknya kali ini sukses membuatnya sweatdrop di tempat.

"Astaga, aku memang mengincarmu, tetapi tidak berniat membunuhmu, dasar bodoh."

Keluhnya pelan, menyedihkan rasanya saat mendengar perkataan adiknya tadi. Apa kemampuan otak Rikuo kecil yang setara dirinya berubah menjadi IQ jongkok milik para monyet?

Mustahil dia akan membunuh adiknya, dia hanya punya satu adik dan tidak mungkin punya adik lagi. Kalau dia membunuh adiknya. Berarti, tak ada lagi 'objek' untuk dijahili….

"Ha? Ja- jadi kau mengincarku untuk apa?"

Sekarang dia yang kaget, bertanya gugup pada si kakak yang sudah memasang tampang iblis tampan setara dewa (?). Semoga saja bukan hal buruk.

"Menjadi kekasihku?"

_SINGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Kontan yang bertanya hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban sekaligus pernyataan 'cinta' itu.

Sepertinya, otak kakaknya lebih konslet daripada yang ia kira.

"_Aniki_, bertobatlah. Dosamu itu sudah lebih dari luasnya samudra, tingginya langit dan dalamnya lautan tahu!"

_Kurasa dosaku tak sebanyak itu_.

Adiknya ini menyebalkan atau apa? Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang adik yang masih diam terpaku, iapun bertanya.

"Hm, mau kubuktikan?"

"Tidak usah _Aniki! H__III!_ MENJAUHLAH DARIKU, KAKAK GENIT! IYA, IYA! AKU AKAN JADI KEKASIHMU, TAPI JANGAN— KYAAA~!"

Dan, hari inipun akan menjadi hari yang saaaaaangat puaaanjang untuknya….

**End**

Review please?

Arigatou atas beta-nya Kak Luna :D

Dan untuk para readers, Rin tunggu reviewnya!

So silakan tekan tombol dibawah ini

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
